bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amusement Parking Lot!
'''The Amusement Parking Lot! '''is the 10th episode from Season 3. *Molly *Gil *Bubble Puppy *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Mr. Grouper *Little Fish *Mr. Petrol *Moon Monkeys The children learn about cars and how they need fuel to make them go. *Pop Song: Wheels Go ‘Round *Dance Song: The Car Dance *Lunch Joke: Ma-car-oni and cheese As Molly tries to introduce the show, Gil keeps driving past in a cardboard car, making engine and beeping sounds as he drives in and out. His car, however, seems to splutter and break down. He goes to look under the hood, and gets a surprise when Bubble Puppy jumps out and barks! With the car calamities over with, Molly says: “It’s time for Bubble Guppies!” Molly and Gil pass a gas station on their way to school, and decide to take a closer look. They meet Mr. Petrol, a worker at the gas station who fills the cars with gas. He tells them about how many different cars there are. Just then, a spluttering truck pulls in which needs Mr. Petrol’s attention, so Molly and Gil say goodbye and head to school, pretending to drive cars. When they arrive, they tell the other guppies about the gas station. They talk about what gasoline is and how car seats can keep them safe. Soon, Mr. Grouper gets everyone talking about cars, including seatbelts and steering wheels. This inspires the guppies to sing Wheels Go ‘Round! After the song, Oona takes her car to Deema’s car hospital. Oona says the problem with the car is that ‘it won’t go’. Deema inspects the car and sees that the gas tank is empty. They decide to fill half of the tank with gas, and ask the viewer to help them choose the pump that has the right amount of gasoline. After filling it with fuel, Oona’s car starts up! She happily drives away, and Mr. Grouper announces lunchtime! Gil is busy setting up his cardboard car. He has four wheels and a steering wheel, but when he tries the horn, the little fish inside start meowing like cats. Gil opens the hood to tell them what noise to make, only to be scared off screen when the little fish jump out and yell ‘Beep Beep!’. Oona then arrives in her own cardboard car and invites everyone to play cars. In the classroom, everyone has their own car - except for Nonny, who has a whole parking lot! It’s then time to go outside. Goby and Nonny are astronauts, on their way to the moon to watch a movie. They land, but discover that the movie theatre is far away on the dark side of the moon. Nonny suggests driving there, and Goby fires up the ‘moon car’! As it turns out, the dark side of the moon is pretty dark, so Goby turns on the headlights. Just then, a bunch of moon monkeys appear behind them and chase the car! After escaping the monkeys, it starts to pour with rain, so they activate the windshield wipers, only to see the moon monkeys return and chase them again! After losing them a second time, Goby and Nonny have the movie theatre in their sights, but their car runs out of gas and stops! The moon monkeys return once more, but turn out to be friendly and give them enough gas to get to the movie theatre. Goby and Nonny happily share their popcorn with the moon monkeys, ending the story! Deema then invites everyone to do The Car Dance! After the dance, Gil shows his new steering wheel to Molly, and demonstrates his ‘puppy powered’ car, which uses Bubble Puppy as an engine. The little fish, however, start meowing again, causing Bubble Puppy to race after them and propel the car right from underneath Gil, leaving him behind and still clutching his steering wheel. Nonny then arrives, and tells Molly and Gil that Mr. Grouper is taking them for a ride in his car! All of the guppies are inside Mr. Groupers car as they set off. Although they ask many times, Mr. Grouper remains elusive as to exactly where they’re going. Eventually, they find out; Mr. Grouper is taking them to the Amusement Parking Lot - a theme park for cars! However, just as they get close, Mr. Grouper’s car runs out of gas, causing a traffic jam and disappointing everyone. Molly and Gil remember that the best place to get gas for a car is a gas station, and so Mr. Grouper calls Mr. Petrol, who quickly arrives and gets the car going again! Soon enough, Mr. Grouper drives everyone into the theme park and everyone enjoys themselves on the car themed rides, which include a carousel, a rollercoaster and a log flume-car wash! Just before the show ends, Gils shows Molly his car again. He thinks Bubble Puppy is under the hood but, as it turns out, the little fish are instead. They start meowing again, which causes Bubble Puppy to chase after them. The car is sent flying in all directions with Gil still inside, yelling helplessly! Molly laughs and the show finally ends. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episode Category:Bubble Guppies Episodes Category:Bubble Guppies